The fabrication and use of honeycomb fiberglass structures is well-developed. Honeycomb structures are used for many different purposes such as for forming roofing panels, walls, doors and etc. Because of the lightweight characteristic of fiberglass and the strength of honeycomb designs, such structures have been proven to be very useful in many construction applications.
Typically, fiberglass honeycomb structures combine a plurality of wave shaped fiberglass strips formed into a panel with a linear support sheet attached between each wave shaped strip. The plurality of wave-shaped strips are then fixed together to form panels or sections by applying cover skins to one or both side edges thereof. Such structures are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,180 to Kunz, Mar. 21, 1950; U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,460 to Picket, Sept. 10, 1963; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,852 to Bacon, Aug. 2, 1949. While these structures are generally adequate for many construction purposes, shear planes are typically formed between each fiberglass strip due to the method of assembly. As with any structure, failures occur first at the weakest point and, therefore, any stress on the honeycomb structure will tend to be concentrated at the shear planes resulting in destruction of the panels along the shear planes. Thus, there is a need for a structure design, and a method and apparatus for constructing honeycomb structures that avoid the shear plane weaknesses of the prior art.